A Normal Life Just Can't Stay
by Jenava293
Summary: Fang: A jock and person who can get any girl. Except for Max, it seems. Max: A girl who has been trying to disappear for 6 years and who hates Fang with all her heart. What will happen when these two finally meet? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, my first FanFic, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I Do Not Own Maximum Ride or the Maximum Ride Characters. All I own is the plot and any characters that are not in the Maximum Ride books.**

Chapter 1:

First Impressions Never Matter

**Max's P.O.V.**

'Ring! - Ring!'

I groaned, dragging myself out of my comfy, warm bed after only a few hours sleep and forcibly slapped my beeping red alarm clock with mild irritation. As I checked the time: 6:00, I started to regret my hasty decision of staying up really late into the night looking on Instagram and Snapchat and catching up a bit with Nudge.

My irritation started to grow almost immediately when my sister, Ella skipped into the room, fully dressed and _eager_ for school. I groaned.

Don't get me wrong, I love my sister and would do anything for her, but times like this annoyed me way too much.

"Max, Max, Max!" she said in frustration. "Get up and get ready for school, it starts in an hour!"

I groaned again. "An hour Ella, really?" I asked. "That's much too early to be waking me up."

This argument went on for quite a bit longer until Ella finally won the argument by yanking me out of my bed. At this point I was already fully awake so I just rolled my eyes to myself and shooed Ella out of my room.

Anyway, time to introduce myself. I am Maximum Ride, also known as Max. I'm a pretty average 16 year old girl, brown hair, brown eyes, okay body, normal. I don't really stand out to anyone and that's just the way I like it. Either way, that's probably enough about me for now.

First days of school always sucked. No matter what. _Every. Single. Time_. I sighed, walked to my closet, and started to prepare myself for another year of boring, awful school.

I chose a pretty standard tank-top and black skinny jeans from my closet, tugging them on, and a shorter leather jacket which I pull on over my top. My favorite black Converse are sitting by the door where they normally are, and I shove them on my feet, tying a quick knot in each. A quick run of a brush through my almost waist-length hair and a quick pony-tail and I'm throwing open the door to my room and sliding down the stair banister, into the kitchen where amazing smells were already coming out from it.

My mom, Doctor Valencia Martinez (she kept her maiden name) is already in the kitchen making stacks of blueberry pancakes for me and Ella. "Hey mom." I grunt. "Guess it's another year of torture for me then."

"The wicked just don't get any rest, do they?" she replied jokingly, to which Ella, already fully immersed in food snickered. "You're gonna pay for that one" I whisper in her ear when I walk past. "Ugh, mom" I groan, grabbing a handful of pancakes, a plate and a fork and sitting down at the table opposite from Ella. "can't you just get over the Wicked Witch incident already?"

"Nope" she replied, stopping what she was doing, turning and putting her hands on her hips. "I'm your mother and I will do what I want. And I'm going to tease you about this for the rest of your life!"

"After five years, you would think you would forget stuff like this." I mutter to Ella who just laughs and checks her phone.

"Whoops, we gotta go!" she says as I glance down at my phone and inhale the rest of my food.

"Bye, have a good first day of school!" my mom says as both me and Ella give her a peck on the cheek and rush out the door.

"Will do ma'am." I reply sarcastically before walking off with Ella towards literally living hell.

The building of the Darding High Beavers (I know, not the best name, or mascot, but it was the only one available other than the Darding High Dodo's) loomed in front of me as I took a deep breath, ready to submerge myself back into the social aspects of school.

Ella had already disappeared, probably off to talk to one friend about this or another friend about that. Unlike me, Ella had a great social life and knew practically everyone in the school.

"Max!" someone screamed loudly, interrupting my thoughts, and making me turn just when a semi-tall, very tan and energetic girl crashes into me, knocking the breath out of me and almost making me fall to the ground.

"Nudge" I said, gasping and fighting for breath. "Please stop doing this _every single year_!"

"Max, Max, Max, I've got so much to tell you!", Nudge plows on, happily ignoring my last comment. "So much happened over the summer in Paris and France! I have so much to tell you! What about you? What happened over your summer? I'm so excited for school, what about you? Where's Ella? Do you know where Dylan is? What about Iggy or Gazzy? Are you ready for school? What classes do you have? I'm so excited, this is going to be so great! Eek!"

For those of you who have not yet figured it out, Nudge is one of my best, very talkative, fashion-sensed friends who I've known since kindergarten. Nudge is affectionately called motor-mouth by almost anyone because once she gets going, Nudge could talk for hours and hours. Nudge is a natural beauty, tall, tan, friendly, with nice green eyes and a perfect body. Honestly, I just don't know why more boys don't flock to her. Maybe because of her mouth?

"Nudge" I said. "Calm down before I forcefully cover your motor-mouth with my hands." I waited a second and watched her visibly struggle to stop talking and continued on. "1: I'm sure you had a great summer, 2: mine was just like the last one and 3: I'm not going to answer the rest of the hundred questions you just asked"

It looked like Nudge was about to reply with some pleading and crying and more questions when a deeper, richer voice called out. "Hey gorgeous. How you doing?"

**Whew, I'm so glad I got this first chapter done! Getting this right was just so difficult! Seeing as this is my first chapter and FanFic, I gotta get some stuff out of the way first.**

**1\. I'm open to ideas and suggestions for characters or the plot. Just keep in mind there are no guarantees that I'll use your idea. (Thought I probably will.)**

**2\. My update schedule is hopefully getting a chapter up every Saturday or Sunday, possibly more often.**

**3\. Criticism is accepted just as much as praise. (I do love to hear praise though.)**

**4\. I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE cliffhangers. Mwahahahaha!**

**Anyways, please R&R? I worked hard on this and will continue to work hard until it is finished.**

**-Just a Black Box**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is done! I feel like the story is coming along pretty well so far but you are allowed to disagree. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Fang_. I knew right away, the voice oozing confidence, power, and contempt, unmistakable by anyone in the school. I gave Nudge a glance, warning her against telling Fang about me, and then, without another word, disappeared into the crowd as fast as possible. I guess I would give Nudge her couple of days with Fang, even though we both knew it wouldn't last. It never did.

It was common knowledge that Fang, the jock and most popular boy in school, enjoyed bouncing around from girl to girl and had been with almost half of those at the school. Every time, the "lucky one" to be with Fang was heartbroken for years when he moved on to yet another of the many girls lining up to be with him. I really did feel sorry for Nudge, even though she too knew what was inevitably going to happen. I just hoped she got over it before too long.

**Nudge's P.O.V.**

I knew for a fact that Max hated Fang, for reasons that no one quite knew. When I became her friend, she made me agree to always help her out of a situation that included, or would include Fang, no matter what. That's why, when I heard Fang's voice and she gave me a look before melting into the crowd, I prepared myself to make Fang forget her if necessary.

"Hey, Nudge is it?" asked Fang casually, walking up behind me. I nodded breathlessly as I took him in, his long, silky black hair, obsidian eyes, chest, arms, all of it.

"Y-y-y-yeah. That's me." I stuttered looking up at him, my heart starting to pound.

"Hi Nudge." he said, smiling. "Nice to meet you." And he took my hand making my breath hitch, and walked me into the school.

**Max's P.O.V.**

That was almost a run-in with idiotic Fang, and was much too close for comfort. Sure, Fang was hot, no girl could deny that, not even me, but he was a jerk and would abandon you without a second thought. I was smart enough to avoid him, unlike many other innocent girls.

My first class of the year was a mandatory (for a reason) History class with Mr. Kaise, a teacher who never paid attention or actually taught anything himself. I walked into the classroom and took a seat in the back, pulling out my phone and putting in my headphones. I was partly into insert movie name here when the door slammed open. Mr. Kaise looked up from the video he was playing on the screen.

"Mr. Fang's Last Name. So good of you to join us. Take a seat anywhere available and try to be on time next time."

'_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._' I thought as Fang looked around for a seat. '_Why does he have to be in my class? What did I do to deserve this?_' And then I realized something horrifying. The only open seat was **r**_ight next to me. _Shit.

Fang dropped his bag next to mine and sat down, slumping in the chair. I resumed movie name, happily trying to ignore him while he gave me sidelong glances, each getting longer and longer, until he reached out and tried to touch me. Emphasis on try.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

I got so caught up talking to Nudge (boy is she a motormouth!) that I ended up entering History late.

"Mr. Fang's Last Name." said the teacher, Mr. Kaise. "So good of you to join us. Take a seat anywhere available and try to be on time next time."

I sighed, searching for a seat There wasn't any by anyone I knew, in fact, to my surprise, there was only one seat available It was by a girl, who looked somewhat annoyed and angry. But boy was she beautiful! '_Where have you been all this time?_' I thought in disbelief while I walked towards the seat.

I whistled quietly when I dropped my bag next to hers and sat down with a slump. I started giving her sidelong glances, admiring her beauty: her hair, her eyes, her face, her full lips and her body. Annoyingly, she seemed not to notice that I was looking at her, so I gave her more and more glances, each becoming longer and longer.

I finally got so frustrated I reached out to touch her and capture her attention. I barely got within a foot of her body when she moved, so fast it looked just like a blur to me, and before I knew exactly what was happening, I was lying face-down on the ground, breath completely knocked out of me.

The girl just calmly turned around after flipping me so brutally, focusing once again on the front of the room while kids who noticed turned to gape. So many heads turning made Mr. Kaise notice, but he misunderstood the situation greatly.

"Mr. Fang's Last Name" he said in annoyance. "We don't need you falling out of you chair as well as being tardy. Please remove yourself from the floor and try not to fall asleep this time."

The class laughed and the girl smiled slightly when I picked myself off the floor, cheeks reddening in embarrassment. But all I could really think about was '_Wow, that girl is a badass._'

**Max's P.O.V.**

Fang reaching for me. That just wasn't okay so I resorted to what any self-respecting girl should do. I grabbed him, pulled him, and flipped him onto the ground in one fluid motion, within the space of just a second. '_Ha! Take that!_' I thought, smiling slightly while Fang lay there, winded.

"Mr. Fang's Last Name." said Mr. Kaise voice spewing annoyance. "We don't need you falling out of your chair as well as being tardy. Please remove yourself from the floor and try not to fall asleep this time."

I snickered along with the rest of the class. Mr. Kaise had obviously misunderstood the situation, but it just made it that much funnier. Fang dragged himself up from off the floor and plopped down in his chair again, face quickly reddening into a tomato.

'_Now he should leave me alone._' I thought in satisfaction. But when I looked over, Fang was only staring at me more intently, eyes burning holes into me. I swallowed uncomfortably, waiting for the bell to ring. It did just in time, breaking the extreme tension hovering in the air and allowing my escape to 2nd period.

Well, it turns out that me and Mr. 'I'm So Great' have 2nd and 3rd periods with me as well. Those periods Science and Math both ended up with Fang on the floor, the teacher telling him off and the class snickering. Lunch would be much better though because Fang can't sit with me.

After my quick escape from 3rd period, I entered the cafeteria, walking straight over to my usual table with my friends, stopping only for a second, even if it's to talk to Sam.

"Iggy! Gazzy! Nudge! Angel! Ella!" I said, sitting down between Angel and Nudge. "How you doin'?" I was met with muffled 'goods' and 'fines', so I turned the subject away from the group and to Nudge.

"So Nudge?" I asked slyly. "How was your meet-up with Fang?"

"It was absolutely, fantabulously, amazing!" she gushed. "He asked me on a date tonight. I wonder what I should wear? Max, will you help me choose what to wear? What about you Angel? Or you Ella? I really should start picking out clothes. Maybe I should go shopping. I wonder what it will be like? Ella, what do you think it will be like-"

Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and I all covered Nudge's mouth at the same time. "You'll be fine and I'm sure it will be great." I said soothingly. "Now, let's eat some food, I'm starving!."

I really did feel sorry for Nudge, as did the rest of the table, because she thought he was great now, but when he broke up in a few days, Nudge would be devastated and would rant on and on about how horrible Fang was and what a jerk he was. Ah, well, at least it isn't me.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Following the somewhat disasters of 2nd and 3rd periods and being ridiculed at the hands of the girl, I came to the conclusion that I had to have her. She was just so badass! These thoughts were running through my head when she walked in, causing heads all around to turn and follow her while she quickly conversed with Sam, a wide receiver on the football team and then sat down at a table located closer to the side of the room.

"Hey, Ari." I said casually to my best friend, trying not to sound too excited or eager. "Who's that girl that just walked in?"

"Her? Dude, you really don't know?" I shook my head in confusion. Was I supposed to know? "That's Maximum Ride, easily the hottest girl in school!" he excitedly said, small amount of wistfulness and lust entering his voice. "What rock have you been under where you don't know who Maximum Ride is?" I just shrugged, not knowing myself why I had no clue of her existence.

"Don't know Ari, but either way, I'm goin' over there now." Ari laughed hysterically at that statement, tears dripping down his face.

"Dude!" he managed to choke out. "Max Ride has never, and I mean never been with a boy, not to mention the fact that she hates your guts!"

"Yeah, right." I muttered, not believing that any girl could resist my charm and actually hate me. "You just want her for yourself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" replied Ari, grinning.

I got up slowly, starting to regret my decision somewhat as I had managed to put Ari's statement and Max's action in the earlier classes together. I arrived behind Max, causing her table to stare up at me with some awe in their face that I would come to visit them before quickly looking at Max with fear in their eyes and then looking back at me with sorrow and compassion in their eyes. "Uh-oh." I thought.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I knew who was standing behind me before my table looked at me with fear plain in their eyes. Only Fang could give them that awe that I recognized before the fear. '_Pity_' I thought. '_I was going to finish this_', and I looked down at the amazing pieces of pizza on the table in front of me, '_But I guess that's not an option._'

My feet and hands shifted slightly, tensing when I called on my gymnastics and fighting background. A quick pull with my hands and push with my feet, followed by a skip up and jump off the table resulted in me backflipping over Fang's head while he registered what was happening and turned, looking up. I shot out with a foot, knocking Fang to the ground in slow-mo, his face turning surprised, making me laugh.

When I did things like this, the rest of the world seemed to slow, and my landing was a perfect stance to launch me away, running from the still falling form of Fang and out into the hall. I was leaving behind a room of surprised and awed people. No one knew, or would ever know of my background or what happened during those days, not while I was still breathing.

Many turns down hallways and passages that not many people knew about, and I was safe deep in the school until the bell rang in 10 minutes. Despite my speed going down the halls and the energy taken to flip over all 6' 2" of Fang, my breath was still even and slow and only a few drops of sweat were dripping and sliding down my face.

**Please R&R! Hope you liked the story. Are the chapters too short? Should I make them longer and maybe upload later? Or are the lengths and upload times okay? If you have and comments or suggestions, review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for another chapter! I got an overwhelming number of PM's asking me to continue this story so here we go! Also, sorry for the short chapter, this week was busy with homework, working towards my Eagle Scout and my parents making me do chores before I could get on to write this. I'll make next chapter extra long to make up for it!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I _*sniff*_ sadly do not own MR. JP does. Only an old man could write about being a teenage girl as well as that.**

**JP: Hey! I'm not that old!**

**Me: ...**

**JP: I'm sorry you don't own it okay?**

**Me: Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Max's P.O.V.**

A text came in from Nudge right after I got home. '_**Want to party?'**_ it read. '_**Sure.'**_ I replied. '_**Ur house?'**_ I asked. '_**Yeah'**_ Nudge replied. '_**And bring a swimsuit.'**_

Yes! I loved swim parties at Nudge's house more than anything, especially if Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and Angel decided to 'grace us with their presence'. I skipped over and grabbed a dark black swimsuit, a t-shirt and shorts to pull over my swimsuit. Some black flip-flops came out of my closet, and I put them on before running to the door.

"Mom!" I shouted. "I'm going over to Nudge's house!" I heard a very faint "be safe" from my mother somewhere in the house, and taking that opportunity, opened the door and ran out to go to the party.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

Nudge invited me to her house for a party. All she told me was to come over as soon as possible and "bring a swimsuit". I took my time in grabbing some black swim-shorts and a black shirt before heading out and strolling down the street to go to her house.

When I arrived, people were already there and in the pool, sitting and talking, and probably in the rooms upstairs. "Fang!" I heard, and turned to see Nudge running towards me. "Hi, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. Nice party." I responded curtly. "Hey, Nudge, do you know Max Ride?" I asked lightly.

"Yes, why?" she responded suspiciously. "Oh, wait I know! You like her! Wait, that means you don't like me. Oh well, I knew it couldn't last. How long will it last with Max I wonder? Well, doesn't really matter, she hates you for some reason she won't share. But I can help you out a bit if you want! Ooh, I have so many ideas! I could take her to a room with you or-"

"Nudge!" I almost shouted. "It would be great if you could just get a game of truth or dare going. Then I could have someone dare Max to do something with me. How about that?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that! Yeah, that's a great idea! I could totally do that! When should I call it? Now, later, after the party in the special sleep-over group? And what should I dare Max? I could totally-"

"Nudge." I said calmly, covering her mouth with my hand. "Just shut up _please_ and go call the game right now.

Nudge stood on top of a table and shouted, "Who wants a game of truth or dare!"

**Again, sorry for the cliffy but what can I say. Also, big shout out to SomeoneOutThere for being the only review so far (even if it's a guest review) and to Lunabugheadshipper for being the first Fav! Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so, so sorry! I really did try to get a longer chapter but homework got in the way. Please don't kill me for this!**

**DISCLAIMER: Owner of Maximum Ride Checklist:**

**Male: Check**

**Over 70 Years Old: Nope. Not Even Close**

**Me: *cries in corner* I need a time machine.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Max's P.O.V.**

From over by the food and drink table I heard Nudge shout, "Who wants to play a game of truth or dare!" She was met, of course, with cheers and shouts, seeing as truth or dare is very popular around here, and people wandered over and formed a loose circle around her.

"I'll start." Nudge said evilly. "Iggy. Truth or dare?"

"Um…" Iggy said. "Dare, I guess." I felt sorry for him. Nudge was the best as coming up with good dares.

"Iggy, I dare you and Ella to play a game of rock, paper, scissors."

"That's dumb Nudge!" Iggy said. I couldn't help but agree.

"I wasn't finished." she replied calmly. "3 rounds. The loser has to take off a piece of clothing and the winner chooses which piece they take off." Iggy just looked at Nudge, then looked at Ella at turned red.

"Ummmmm…" he said. "Ella? Are you sure about this?"

"Course" she said. "I'm gonna win. Rock, paper scissors, shoot!" Ella threw a rock and Iggy threw scissors.

"Um…" said Ella thoughtfully. "Shirt." Iggy pulled off his shirt and to be honest, I wasn't expecting him to have a six-pack. I don't think many other people expected that either because people were whispering and most of the girls, including Ella were staring. I of course, didn't really care, mainly because I already knew from the many sleepovers we had when we were a bit younger.

After recovering from the shock, Ella got ready again and they went. Ella threw paper this time, and Iggy went for scissors again. "Yes!" he shouted. "Repeats always win!" Poor Ella just stood there and prepared herself for the inevitable.

"Shirt also." Iggy said triumphantly. Ella sighed in defeat, grabbed her shirt, and pulled it over her head. The house went silent. Boys stared, almost drooling at Ella and girls were just looking jealous. Even I didn't know she was that hot!

"Let's get this over with." Ella stated, preparing herself. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Ella just looked at Iggy's rock and her scissors. She just looked.

"Pants." Iggy said. "And I won, not you!" Ella swiftly pulled off her pants, and then sprinted forward, tackled Iggy, and sent them both into the pool. Laughter filled the air and Iggy came up sputtering. "Well, then. I guess it's my turn." Iggy surveyed the area before having his eyes land on me. "Max. Truth or dare?" Iggy said evilly.

**Again, I'll try for a longer chapter next time. Don't kill me, like, follow, R&R. If you guys don't start supporting I might have to start only posting after a certain number of ****reviews****.**

**\- Just. .Box**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**So yeah, um hi? Well, I noticed some pretty embarrassing mistakes in Chapter 2, like how I forgot to come up with Fang's last name and how I also forgot to come up with a movie for Max to watch. So yeeeaaahhh, I'll fix that as soon as I can. **

**I'm also gonna do thank you's for new followers, favorites, and reviewers each time I get them so here we are! : **

**Thanks Soohie Foster for the awesome review!**

**Thank you EndlessGalaxies97 for the great review, as well as the favorite and follow!**

**And thank you to the two Guest reviews! **

**Guys, really, reviews, follows, favorites, and views are my fuel for writing. I feel like people don't really like my writing when I don't get support and so I end up discontinuing stories or give them to other writers to finish up. **

**If you do like any of my stories and if you do follow, favorite, or review, or even just look at the story, thank you, thank you, thank you! I really mean it. All those people who do this are amazing and are my inspiration to continue!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**MR Characters: Do we really have to still do this?**

**Me: No, but I want to. I can make these really fun!**

**Fang: Grrrr…**

**Me: Watch it or I might make your part in the story very hilarious and humiliating…**

**Fang: Hmph. Fine. Jabb (**_**that's gonna be my shortened name from **__**J**__**ust.**__**A**__**.**__**B**__**lack.**__**B**__**ox)**_ **doesn't own Maximum Ride (Although they probably want to. I mean, who wouldn't want to own my amazing and muscular self?)**

**Me: *shows Fang much better abs* **_**(and yes, I do actually have abs)**_

**Fang: *goes and cries in corner***

**Me: I don't own MR and I'm very sad about it. I think I'm gonna go cry on my pillow now. *starts sobbing into pillow***

**Me: *wipes eyes and nose* Anyways, lets get on with it, shall we?**

"Dare." I said without hesitation. Max Ride doesn't back down from a challenge _ever. _

"I dare you and Fangy Poo to…" Iggy said thoughtfully. "Play an old-fashioned game of... Seven. Minutes. in. Heaven."

"Really?" I asked incredulously, while really thinking '_Crap, crap, crap, how did I not notice Fang here?_'. "That's the best the almighty Iggy, the great and powerful and extremely…"

"Handsome?" Iggy interrupted, smiling broadly. "Or smart, amazing, awesome, and totally great?"

"No, I was going to say idiotic and stupid." I replied. "But is that really the best you can do?"

"No, but because you asked so nicely, both you and Fang have to be in only your swimsuits." Iggy replied mischievously. I paled slightly at this and looked over to see Fang looking at me with lust and eagerness. _Heck na._ I thought in disgust.

"Fine. I'm only doing this for my reputation." I grumbled right before pulling my shorts down and my shirt over my head.

**Fang's P.O.V.**

When Iggy stated the full dare, I was more than happy. But when Max grumbled something about her reputation before pulling off her shirt and shorts, I felt like I was in heaven. Max had a _freaking six-pack_. And I don't mean one of those super fake, slutty, attention-seeking six packs or one of the so-muscular-it's-ugly and gross ones, I mean a super, _super,_ sexy six-pack.

Her abs, which were, I would say, _very _toned held my attention for more than a few seconds. But I saw Max's full beauty once my eyes started traveling. I saw her perfectly smooth, tanned, long, sexy legs. My eyes finally moved up and I saw her breasts, pure beauty, not the largest, not the smallest, but very, _very_, _**very**_ sexy.

I swear, I started drooling and I wasn't the only one. Every single boy there was staring at Max with lust, and me with jealousy. All the girls as well were staring at Max with pure jealousy and unbridled hate and the best part was, Max just stood there and took it all without and reaction. Boy, I really need this girl.

Of course, I also had to take off my shirt, and I was expecting quite the reaction from all the girls including Max, but to my surprise, when I pulled off my shirt, revealing my amazing, toned, but still developing 8-pack, Max just glanced down and looked at me with disdain.

Of course, the rest of the girls and boys were doing much the same staring and drooling as they had done with Max, just the roles switched. And then it was finally, _finally_ time for the dare. And the best part about this whole thing? I didn't even have to ask anyone to do it. They just did.

**Max's P.O.V.**

I could see the drool and lust in the eyes of the boys and the jealousy and hate in the eyes of the girls, but I really didn't see what the deal was about. I mean, I did work out and still do every so often, but I'm really not that good looking, I don't even have very good sized breasts, only a 34B. Even despite the obvious facts, the boys were still drooling.

News Flash! Ella is much more pretty guys!

Once he was done drooling, (seriously, I'm not that good looking!), Fang took off his shirt revealing some pretty measly (in my opinion) abs! I mean, sure, it was an 8-pack but it wasn't quite there. I mean, really? I was expecting more!

Fang looked disappointed when I didn't lust over him and his so called "abs of steel", but he really shouldn't be surprised. Iggy, of course, decided viciously to use Nudge's smallest confined space, being her shoe closet. It was small, only about 4 feet by 4 feet **(N/A: thats 1.2 meters for the metric system users out there)** and definitely too small for comfort, but still, who needs that much room for their shoes?

I stepped inside, putting on a brave face while the people from the party crowded around outside. Fang stepped inside and Iggy closed the door, but not before saying, "Don't have too much fun Maxy! It's only seven minutes!" GRR! I was going to kill that kid!

I just stood there and calmed my mind, preparing for seven minutes of quietness, peace, and absolutely nothing to do. Of course, because it's my life, Fang, instead of just staying where he was and doing what he was doing, decided to scoot closer. And closer. And closer. I felt him and his warmth next to me and I also felt him leaning.

I wasn't sure what he was doing until he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips onto mine. I stood there for a second in shock and thinking things I really shouldn't have been thinking before coming to my senses, and doing the most reasonable option available. I kneed Fang in the place light doesn't shine.

**Fang's POV**

Being in a closed, confined space with a girl as beautiful as Max was freakin' amazing! I finally worked up the guts to scoot in closer to her and I felt her slowly stiffening. And of course, my stupid teenage hormones decided to act up and cause a wave of lust to overcome me.

And what did I do? Kiss her, of course. I felt her stiffen and tense up even more when my lips met hers, and I managed to hold it for a second before Max did something I wasn't expecting.

She kneed me in the groin! I mean, seriously?! It freakin' hurts! I of course, being the sensible man I am (note the sarcasm, please) I keeled over onto the floor of the closet and managed to gasp out, "What the fuck was that for?"

And, or course, knowing my _amazing_ track record with luck, Iggy, bless his soul (again sarcasm), decided to open the door just then to reveal to most of our grade Max standing triumphantly over me, and me kneeling on the floor, clutching my dick, tears leaking just barely out of my eyes. And the best part? They all laughed and pulled Max out, leaving me there and congratulating her.

**Max's POV**

Kneeing Fang in the groin felt good! (And not in that way you pervs.) Fang managed to gasp out, "What the fuck was that for?" before Iggy, praise his sense of time, opened the door on us. I smirked triumphantly and was carried out, practically being worshipped by the people at the party. They, of course, left Fang with his own little problem.

After most of the people had left, I went inside Nudge's house for the after- party for friends. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and I were all there, and I was starting to get comfortable when guess who walked in? If you guessed parents just what? If you guessed teachers or principals, get out you weirdo. If you guessed Fang, whooo for you! Cookies! (I really like chocolate chip cookies.)

And of course, because karma's a bitch, the only spots for Fang to sit for the whole entire movie and game night experience was either on the tiled floor or right next to mwa!

"Heya Maxie." he said casually, sliding onto the couch next to me. I gave him a look saying, "Stay the hell away from me unless you want a replay of earlier." He obviously got my message because he backed off, and I sighed in discontent, ready for a night or torture, rather than one that was supposed to be fun.

**Please! Don't kill me! I tried my hardest to make this long but I couldn't come up with ideas and I really wanted this sleepover/late night party to be a separate chapter! I know I had a break this week for a little holiday called Thanksgiving (google it if you don't know what it is) but my evil teachers piled on the homework and it's literally like 2:00 in the morning! That's how you know I love you guys, especially cause I have to get up at 7:00 to walk my dog. It's sadly my turn :(**

**NO. YOU MAY NOT SEE MY ABS. (Unless I get 8 reviews saying they want a looksies.)**

**Also, I'm gonna try and get my profile page up so more to do! Yay!**

**So yeah, normal stuff, flames will be used in my creation of a fire-demon army to take over the fanfiction universe! [ - Insert Evil Laugh Here - ] Anyways, please R&R, F&F!**

**\- Just. .Box**


	6. Chapter 6: Embarrassing Fight

**Chapter 6:**

**So yes, I changed my name since you last saw me for reasons I cannot share. I'm really sorry for the super late update but I started another story, and I had a final report due this month worth 300 points and my dog got sick and… just yeah. Well, I'm updating now, and should get back to a semi-regular updating schedule. Sadly, I think I'll have to update once every 2 weeks now because of homework and stuff. :( Anyways, enough of this, here you go! :)**

Fang was horrible. He was literally drooling over me in my shorts and tank top, and I had tried moving multiple times. And now Nudge, ever the '_great' _friend, had initiated _another_ game of truth or dare. She'd just made it much more interesting.

"Okay, everyone! We're playing a game of truth or dare. You can chicken out as long as you have a piece of clothing. Basically, every time you chicken out of a truth or a dare, you must remove something! Let's play!"

I gave Nudge my best death glare, and she shrunk slightly under it, but refused to back down. And Fang, ever the idiot, looked very, _very _happy. I smiled slightly. I wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"I'll go first Nudge" I said calmly, voice sweet, but eyes saying, '_You better let me go first if you know what's good for ya.' _Nudge quickly agreed, and I smirked and turned to Fang.

"Oh Fangie-Poo" I cooed at him smirk growing even wider when I saw the look of happiness on his face turn to one of horror. "Truth or dare?" Fang, being ever the '_smart one_' said, of course, dare.

"Okay then" I said, thinking hard. "I dare you to… Get on the roof, jump off into the pool, and on the way down, flap your arms as hard as you can and scream, 'I can fly!'" Fang's face turned from a look of horror to one of pure terror.

"But, but, but…" Fang stuttered. "But there are still people out there, and Nudge's house is on a semi-busy road!"

"Would you rather chicken on your _first one_ Fang" I replied, ecstatic over the reaction I was getting out of him. "Be the first one here to have to remove clothing? I'm sure everyone at school will _love_ hearing or seeing a picture of that…"

"Okay, okay!" Fang yelled, obviously scared of what I would do. "I'll do it!" He walked out the door, got a ladder, and climbed to the roof. His knees were shaking and I took out my phone to start recording.

"Any time Fang!" I shouted, loving the fact that he would hate me after this. "We all want to see you as a bird!" Instead of replying, Fang just took a deep breath and jumped forwards, arms flapping wildly, eyes wide in fear. Right before he hit the water, he screamed, "I can fly!"

He hit the water in a belly flop, making a loud smacking noise and spraying water all up in the air. I was laughing so hard that when Fang came back up, I was on the ground, barely breathing. Fang huffed in anger and whispered to me when he passed me.

"_Don't think this is over."_ he said, voice menacing. "_I'll make you pay for that."_ I really wasn't phased at all, and instead my laughing doubled to the point where I was coughing and choking. I was laughing hysterically, so much so that Nudge and Iggy had to carry me back inside to continue the game.

I was carried inside just in time to see Fang talking with Gazzy. They quickly broke apart when we came in, and I just managed to narrow my eyes at them before rolling onto the ground to slowly stop laughing. Fang didn't speak until I was done, and the anger in his eyes almost made me start laughing again. I only managed to keep my composure.

"Gazzy." Fang said slowly, eyes still on me. "Truth. Or. Dare." Gazzy answered without hesitation.

"Dare." he said gleefully, also looking at me.

"I dare you to go _kiss Max_." Fang said, evil smile wide, especially when he saw my face.

"Gazzy...? Kiss... me…? I managed to sputter out, still too much in shock. And in that moment of confusion and anger and annoyance, Gazzy came in and kissed me fully. That snapped me out of it quickly, and I slapped Gazzy so hard his head got yanked away from mine.

"Don't _ever _kiss me again unless you want worse than that." I hissed at Gazzy, anger at both him and Fang coming close to boiling over.

"Okay." Gazzy replied mischievously. "_I _won't kiss you again. However… Fang, truth or dare?"

"Oh, no, don't even think about it." I snarled at Fang, fists up. "You come close, you get a blemish on that '_beautiful_' face of yours."

"Max." Fang said, voice even more evil than before. "I have to kiss you unless I use a chicken. Although, I suppose that if you _really_ don't want to… You can use one of your chickens…"

I stared at Fang in disbelief, seeing the wisdom in his plan as much as I didn't want to, and quickly weighed the options. '_Kiss Fang? Take off shirt?_' It didn't take me long to decide which of the two was worse, and I said with confidence. "I use a chicken."

Fang eyes were triumphant, and when they met mine, he smirked. I did, however, see a small amount of fear in them which made me smile just a little.

"I'll take off my shirt." I said, and pulled it over my shoulders before I could change my mind. '_What have I gotten myself into?' _I thought when everyone there stared at me for a few seconds. '_What the hell have I gotten myself into?' _

**Yay! I finally updated, and I really hope the lateness doesn't affect how you guys feel about me! Anyways, some info:**

**I have finally, **_**finally **_**gotten my profile page up! It's not finalized yet, so expect some changes.**

**I have started another story based off of the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. I'm sorry, but I like that story a bit better than this one, and that one had gotten almost twice the views and stuff. I'll still update this story on a regular basis, just not as often as that one.**

**Anyways, cya!**

**Jenava**


End file.
